


Is Cas In Love With Dean?

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Humor, Innocence, Innocent Castiel, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam thinks he already knows the answer (duh) but he wants to find out for sure. He decides to get the answer straight from Castiel himself. Pun intended.Oneshot/drabble





	Is Cas In Love With Dean?

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!! IN HONOR OF THIS I'LL BE WRITING ANY REQUESTS ANYONE HAS IF YOU COMMENT TODAY!!

"Cas," Sam asked rather bluntly one day. The other man turned curiously towards him. Once he had his attention, he continued. "So are you in love with Dean?"

"Um, no." Cas answered, but he was blushing, so...

"Then why do you always write 'C+D' in hearts everywhere?"

He had got him there! And to his credit, Cas really did pause. Then he answered. 

"...it stands for cynical and damaged."

Well it wasn't like he was wrong. They'd been through a lot of things, after all. 

Deep down, Sam knew the truth.


End file.
